To Prove Myself
by SkyNakama27
Summary: What if the warrior cats were human? What if Firestar was a young boy, trying to prove things right? Oneshot


Out of curiosity, I had decided to venture out of the city, and into the forest. I had always felt at ease here. Recently, I had a dream that I had hunted a deer. My dreams have always had the oddest ways of coming true, like the time I dreamed of meeting my friends. I feel it will somehow come true, today.

I felt out of place in the city, like I could do so much more than what I do now. What more could I do, though? I'm just a ten-year-old boy*. I do have sharp ears, however, and I hear steps. It was deer footsteps. I grabbed my old rusty dagger out of my pocket, and carefully stalked the animal. I was slowly walking toward it, careful not to make any major noise. I felt the chance, but was hesitant, and threw the dagger just above the deer. Unfortunately, it ran away. I ran over to the tree, and before I grabbed the dagger, someone pounced on me.

"Get off!" I muttered. The attacker seemed to have not heard me, so I punched him, and then he looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, kid. Thought you were from another clan! I'm Graypaw! What's your name?"

"Why should I tell my name to some stranger?" I hissed.

"I said I was sorry!" 'Graypaw' whined.

"Fine. What a weird name, though. I'm Rusty," I answered, as I grabbed my dagger from the tree.

"You shouldn't be talking," Graypaw teased. I don't get it. He attacked me, and is now acting all friendly. Well.. we are about the same age, my guess is that he's more immature, though.

"Uh oh, you better run... If my mentor or leader or anyone else finds you.. It'll be tr-"

"Graypaw, who are you talking to?" I hadn't registered the voice, but I knew sounded much older than us. When he came to view, I saw an older lady with him.

"L-lionheart! Bluestar!" Graypaw exclaimed, nervously. "Lionheart is my mentor... He's training me to be a warrior! And the lady there is Bluestar, leader of my clan, Thunderclan," he whispered. All these names started confusing me, as they were much more complex than the ones on the streets.

"May I ask who you are, young one?" The elder lady, whom I registered as Bluestar, asked. Her blue eyes were scary, I admitted. "As well as why you have ventured onto our territory?"

"I am Rusty, Bluestar. I am just a passerby."

"You seem braver than the other children who wander here. You defended yourself quite nicely. If you hadn't hesitated to throw the dagger, you may have caught that deer," she noted, her eyes softening, and a faint smile made a way to her face. She seemed nicer than I expected.

"Bluestar, I believe we should continue on our patrol," Lionheart suggested.

"Yes, we should. It was nice to see you, young one, but we must take our leave now. Graypaw," the three were about to leave, and I was hesitant to answer. I felt I had belonged, even if just for a moment. "Wait!" I called out. She had stopped.

"Can... Can I join Thunderclan?" I asked, with all the courage I could summon, yet... I sounded like a child wanting a new.. something.

"A random child? Boy, there is no guarantee you can be a warrior. You may not like what you'll see. Would you take the risk?" Lionheart asked, his tone strong. I had hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Are you sure you want to abandon your comfortable life? You hunt for entertainment. We hunt for survival. We do not need a nuisance if you were to not fulfill your duties," she hissed. I merely stared for a moment, covering my fear at her angered tone.

"I am sorry. I have not thought about it that way. I will take my leave, and forget my question." She stared at me, in amusement?

"Think about it tonight, Rusty. I will ask Lionheart to come again at sunrise," Bluestar answered, with a kind smile, before they turned and left. I was left in a sort of shock; she had accepted me. But.. I was filled with doubt, what if I really didn't belong there? I walked back to the streets, where my friends awaited.

"Hey, Rusty." someone greeted. It was Smudge. He, Henry, and my younger sister Princess were all there.

"Where were you?" Princess asked, her eyes filled with worry. She was a year younger than me, and I knew she easily worried about me. She needs me... I can't leave this place.. She needs me, her older brother.

"I... I met the clan people.." I started.

"You went into the forest again?!" Henry exclaimed.

"They... gave me a chance to join them.."

"And you want to go? What about Princess?!" Smudge roared, as he punched me in the face. "Don't you care about her, idiot?"

"She still has our older brother and sister. And I don't know if I want to go or not, okay?" I roared back, fighting the urge to punch him back. Princess grasped my hand, and whispered in my ears, "I'll go find them. You go to the forest." I merely stared at her, my green eyes widening in shock. She ran off before I could stop her.

"Look what you did! It won't be the same without you!" Smudge shouted. I knew he meant well, and that he was worried... but I just had to go. My instincts tell me I belong there. I knew he was worried, but showed it through shouting.

"As much as I hate to say this, Smudge, it's Rusty's life. He can do whatever he wants," Henry said, sighing sadly. Smudge kept quiet. He then looked at me, a face filled with sadness, and asked,"When do you leave?"

"Sunrise."

"That soon?" Smudge whined.

"Then I'll take my leave for a night's rest," I mumbled. I ignored Smudge and Henry's protests as they tried to persuade me to stay with them for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you came." Bluestar was amused, as I had entered their camp. I simply nodded, determined to stay. Yes, I am abandoning my old life. There is no difference, however. My friends and I lived on the streets, as we were all orphans. As much as I hate abandoning my sister, I felt as though I had to, as if I were meant to.

I watched as people crowded beneath the highrock, and Bluestar, who looked fairly between young and old, climb up the highrock, and with her loudest voice, she said,"Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive," she began. I heard murmurs around the area.

"Is she thinking of that boy with Lionheart?"

"No. We can't let some outsider to the clan!"

"Bluestar, if we are letting that _boy_ into the clan, may I at least test him?" It was teenager... wanting to fight me... Bluestar didn't say or do anything. I was afraid...

"Come on, give me your best shot!" The teen roared. I knew I had to, if I were to be accepted. I sprinted over to him, trying to punch him, but he blocked it with his hand. He grabbed a sort of arrow-like weapon, aiming it at me. I figured it was a one-on-one fight. I knew no experience with those weapons-not that I had one-but I had my trusty old dagger that hasn't failed me yet. I would have to get close to him if I could put it to use, though.

He charged at me, and I sprinted away. I've always been a fast runner, as I ran from bullies back at the streets. I used it to my advantage, but it wasn't useful. I wanted to rush over and punch him, but he beat me to that, and nearly threw me to the tree. I winced in pain, and slowly stood back up. Before I could do anything, a young girl rushed in front of me.

"Longtail, we know you're strong, but to pick on a child! He's just like us, isn't he?" 'Longtail' scowled at her, but stopped.

"I can't argue with you, Spottedleaf, or I won't hear the end of it," he muttered. "But I'm still in the middle of a fight!" I wiped the blood off my lip, and took his stunned shock to my advantage, and slashed his arm. 'Spottedleaf' had helped him up to take him to... a hut.

"Wow, Rusty! You did great!" Graypaw exclaimed. "Longtail is always a show-off, but that cut you have him taught him a lesson!"

"No need to get all mean about it," I teased.

"He has proved he is willing to join. The newcomer shall stay. He will learn and train, just like the other apprentices. You look much like fire in the sunlight. Your new name, will be Firepaw. Welcome to Thunderclan." I mentally smiled at her comment, and nodded in gratefulness. I'm an apprentice now. I'm Firepaw, of Thunderclan. I don't know how to stop getting so excited all of a sudden. I have never been this happy before.

"Firepaw! Great! Let me show you-Ravenpaw!" I turned to his direction, seeing another boy about our age, coughing and limping over to a tree.

"Redtail... Redtail is... he's dead!" He yelled. Sounds of shock were all over camp.

"Redtail is the deputy of Thunderclan. He's like second-in-command," Graypaw whispered.

I caught a glimpse of another figure in sight, and he held a dead person with him. I registered him as 'Redtail' from what I have heard. Graypaw had said it's best if we don't go, as those who are closest should be with him. He literally dragged me around the camp.

I think I got this. The nursery is for toddlers and little kids and their mothers. The apprentice hut is for the kids who become ten years old. The warrior hut is for those who trained enough. The medicine hut is for the... 'Healer' and... that last hut is for the leader. Yeah, I think I'd ace the test if there is one. Graypaw took me back to the Medicine den to check on Ravenpaw. He then whispered,"She's Spottedleaf, our current healer." She looked pretty. She noticed our presence and smiled at us, but then scowled.

"What is with all these interruptions today?" We scrambled away right after.

"Graypaw, newcomer," said a stern, scary voice.

"That's Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw's mentor," Graypaw whispered.

It may not be in my place to say, well, think this, but he sounds like trouble. Sure, he's about ten years older than me and who am I to judge when I just came, but something tells me he's up to no good.

Bluestar later appointed her new deputy, Lionheart. I trained with Ravenpaw and Graypaw the next day. I had no set mentor, so I shared mentors with them. It was actually interesting and fun... in a way. I met two others: Sandpaw and Dustpaw. They weren't really nice to us. Sandpaw was a bit nicer than Dustpaw, though.

As a year went by, I never expected to meet an elderly lady named Yellowfang who snapped at me, ordering me to catch her food. I even got in trouble because of her! It costed me a chance to train, and I had to care for her. I started liking her after a while. She wasn't so bad. As much as I hated her bossy and snappy attitude, I put up with it.

My punishment was over three months later, and training resumed. I even got to go to a Gathering with my friends for the first time. It was overwhelming, seeing so many people. I saw a little kid... who looked too young to be an apprentice. Why was he here? He has to be at least ten years old. I learned of the other clans. Riverclan, where they were expert swimmers. Windclan, who used hills to their advantage. And finally, Shadowclan, who used the darkness as part of their strength. I overheard Whitestorm, a senior warrior, noticing Windclan wasn't here. It caught my attention, since it was my first piece of gossip. Not that it mattered.

Brokenstar, leader of Shadowclan, was the creepiest looking and sounding guy I've ever seen in my life. He had a killer intent that literally said,"Mess with me and die."

"A traitor of our clan has escaped into the forest. Her name is Yellowfang. If you see her, kill her at once," my blood ran cold. Yellowfang was a traitor of Shadowclan? She may be snappy and bossy, but she didn't sound like one to betray. I had to warn her about this, but I had to wait for the meeting to end.

When we reached camp, I sprinted over to the hut Yellowfang was staying in, and said everything. She looked like she lost hope after I said those words. "I never betrayed them. A child had died, and blamed that I had killed the little one, when he was the one to killed the child during their first training session. Let them kill me, Firepaw. It's about time I die," she said, I could tell her voice became shaky. I couldn't let her die over nothing.

The clan, specifically Bluestar, allowed her to live and stay. I sighed in relief. The next day was terror for me. Children were kidnapped. Spottedleaf was murdered. Yellowfang was missing. Many emotions ran through me. I wanted to save the kids, I wanted to avenge Spottedleaf, one of my first friends, and I needed to find Yellowfang.

***(1) Six months to us is approximately ten years old in cat years.**


End file.
